


love is a myth (and so is summer)

by leov66



Series: courferre week 2017 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, anyway, but uhh, this is...sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: my entry for courferre week 2017 day 6! the theme wasseasonsso i went with summer





	love is a myth (and so is summer)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com) hmu

The sunset bleeds onto the sky, painting it bright red. Sunrays fall over their faces, warming them up for the last few minutes before night falls. The air is heavy and humid in its true August nature, clinging to flushed skin and sweet with cherries.

 

Courfeyrac falls over and over for those golden eyes and gentle hands. 

 

He feels breathless and timeless, reliving every single memory of a touch until it’s burnt onto his skin, until it’s all he knows. Love consumes him, swallows him whole, like he’s only been born to lose his heart for that beautiful man who _smiles at him,_ holds his hand with an ease and makes flowers bloom in his chest.

 

A compassionate love, a tender love. Kisses on the grass and under the sun, soothing words whispered in-between the sheets, moments of gold and a light that never goes out.

 

Combeferre’s the peace he’s been looking for for so long, the anchor that ties him to the ground, the quiet of the early morning hours. They’re always awake before dawn and watch the sun rise in shades of pink, and it’s more beautiful than any other form of art. 

 

Bruises and scars fade upon those lovely lips, the truth out at last, burning him up from the inside: _this is who I am, this is how I love, loving doesn’t hurt._ The past he’s so desperately trying to leave behind is nothing but a bad memory when he’s in those arms, the darkness dissolves against their bright, summer love.

 

Breathing the sunlight in, they give each other a fabricated infinity, living off of selfish promises, unable to be kept.

 

It only lasts a single summer.

 

 

_i assumed: you’d get bored of me some day_

_but                               not yet not yet_

_i wait                           you come_

_so not yet_

_i wait_

_you don’t come_

_well it’s over_

_[i didn’t assume]_

**Author's Note:**

> the poem is a translation of [! O !](https://milosc.info/miron-bialoszewski/o/) by Miron Białoszewski, a gay Polish poet. 
> 
> title from john crowley's 'little big'
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP AUTHORS MOTIVATED! COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP AUTHORS MOTIVATED!!!! COMMENTS AND KUDOS**


End file.
